RWBY- ORAG Rust Trailer
by BlazCrazFace1735
Summary: A RWBY fanfiction trailer showcasing the personality and abilities of my OC. My OC has rust colored hair. He's a hothead. I wrote this with some bad grammar on purpose so don't flame me for it. Do any of you readers actually listen to the music I recommend while you read? Write a review if you can. Bye-Bye and have fun.


Rust Trailer

I learned early in life that giving up is a pain and I'll keep going til I fall or I'm dead

A ruined weapon can still kill….You just have to try harder and never give up

 _A rusted sword is called useless, worthless, and poisoned_

 _Covered and cleaned in cleaning solution and kerosene_

 _It must be scraped clean_

 _It flashes through enemies once again_

 _Listen to Inferno,Cinder's Theme, from Killer Instinct(2013) By Mick Gordan to enhance your reading experience. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! Its gonna be a brutal one. Also the bad grammar is on purpose don't start telling me how I wrote something wrong in his trailer because I probably did it on purpose. Probably._

Narrator's POV

At a diner called Amitié Diner sits a boy wearing a hoodie with neck length rust colored hair with a pair of drumsticks clipped by a metal chain connecting to his pant's belt. He has a psychotic grin on his face. The boy is 17 years old. His hoodie is down and not worn on his head. Around his neck is a necklace with a wrench emblem. The diner has a counter for people to sit, eat and drink. There are stool at the counter. The boy is sitting on a stool as he orders his meal and a glass of orange juice. The Wrench Boy is eating dinner surrounds 3 female servers that are in their 20's. The servers wear yellow dresses and a white apron. There is 1 male worker at the counter serving drinks and taking orders. A biker gang of 20 people burst into the diner. All other customers flee the diner except for Wrench Boy. The bikers rudely take their seats and screams at the servers for food. A vein forms on Hoodie Boy's head as his blood begins to boil. Wrench Boy's arm trembles with rage as he finishes his meal.

Wrench Boy's POV

People like that piss me off. People that are rude to women should not have well bones. I was finishing my orange juice; I heard a slap and women voice yelping. I swiveled my seat and saw a biker groping a female server's ass. I snapped and NOW I was pissed the fuck off. I clinched my fist with the glass still in my hand smashing glass everywhere. I turned to the guy worker and said to him in my course voice " I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I ran at the biker groper screaming "STOP TOUCHING HER!" I punched the biker on the top of his skull and then punched him in the jaw. I told the lady server "Go to the kitchen now." The biker gang had gotten off there asses so I snatched the the nearest guy, choking him, and using him as a shield. I told to the bikers "We're going to get out of this place because I like this diner. Then we'll fight and you can _try_ to kill me, assholes!" I inched to the exit and was out the door as the biker gang followed me out of the dinner. The guy I was choking was knocked out from lack of air, so I let go of his neck and smashed his ear with my fist.

Me and the biker gang were in the middle of the street. Two of the bikers rushed me and started punching me. I let them punch me. Their punches were weak. I didn't flinch at all or moved from the spot I was standing. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets. After 10 seconds, I got annoyed and caught their forearms. I started to squeeze their arms. They screamed in pain and I snapped their bones. Flames erupted from my hands as I seared their flesh. I roundhouse kicked both of their faces, making sure to crack some skull bones. I unclipped my drumsticks and spun them. As I spun them, my drumsticks transformed into maces that had the mace heads resembling torches. A deep rust colored flame lit from them. I fingered the the trigger right above the hilt of my flametmaces. I pressed the trigger and aimed for a biker as a torrent of rust colored flames lept for my flametmace and singed his clothes. I yelled at the bikers "COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS!"

4 guys jumped to at me with steel pipes, wood panels, and glass bottles. A full bottle of beer smashed onto my skull as I struck a guy's ribs with my right mace and cracked about 4 ribs while also breaking the guy's right arm. My head caught on fire, 'cause when I get mad my hair lights on alcohol in the beer burned slowly. I grabbed 2 guys by the head and smashed their heads into each other. The last guy I grabbed and lifted him up by the neck and started headbutting him 4 times. The flames on my head subsided leaving only my eyebrows lit aflame. The hair of my brow began to crackle as they slowly turn to flames. I rushed 4 guys. I clipped a guy's feet with my mace bringing him to the ground and, as he hit the ground, I slammed my mace into his gut. Three empty bottles smashed into my skull. I closed my eyes to keep the glass out. Glass was in my hair and I brushed it out of my hair and eyes. As I doing this, the other 3 guys got steel pipes, steel trash can lids, and rocks and started striking me. The rocks were the one that surprised me. How'd they get rocks in the city? I opened my eyes and had this strange confused look on my face as I was getting hit. Every time they hit me; I left dents in the steel and broke the rocks. I kneed a guy in the gut then tackled him to the as I beat on his chest like a drum, breaking his ribs. I ran to another guy and latched on a guy's right arm and snapped his upper arm bone and then pulled his arm out of its socket, dislocating it. I tapped him on the head to knock him out. The last guy I got him in a bearhug, lifted him up, and cracked upper arm bones, parts of his spine, and a few ribs.

7 morons attacked me as my hair finally caught on fire. Half of my hair turned into a rust color flames leaving the other half and the ends of my hair normal. 14 fists punched my body. I sneered at them as a raised my maces and nailed 2 of them in the head knocking them out. I raise my mace and brought them down on a guy's kneecaps and breaking them. I front kicked him in the face and knocked him out. I did a barrage of of light strike on one guy and backhanding any others that tried to get in my way. I brought my mace to my right side and smacked him on the head. The last 3 guys attacked me as I ignored their punches I made an overhead swing to the back of a guy's back, broke both of a dude's clavicle, and hit a guy straight in the dick breaking his pelvis.

3 more guys and they looked like the leaders. They wore standard biker gang leather. One guy had his hair in a Mohawk and wielded a long steel chain with a triangle shaped blade attached to the front. The other guy had a buzz cut and piercings and covering his hands were steel brass knuckles with three three inch blades on the knuckles. "Let's blitz this punk." spat the Mohawk guy as he revved up his bike. The last guy was a muscular guy with a 2 foot long crowbar. Buzz Cut guy remarked, "Okay, man. This kid looks fun. I might actually get some enjoyment out of this." Mohawk guy speed on his on his bike and did a wheelie and ran me over. I got off the ground and dusted myself off as mohawk guy circled me and used his chain sword to whip me. The chain sword whipped my back 4 times and my front twice. I chipped my mace to my pants and pulled the wrenches that I keep in my pockets at all times. I took apart his bike's wheel from the his front fender turning the screws out, connecting wheels to the front fender. The bastard crashed and toppled over. I put my wrenches away and unclipped my maces. I smashed every inch of his bike 10 times turning it into dismantled scrape. Buzz guy punched the back of my head. I turned and swung at him; he ducked and jabbed at my gut. His punches were stronger than his lackeys. I aimed at his feet and he adjusted his footing , laughed and made 2 jabs and an uppercut to my face. His Mohawk friend was still conscious and wrapped his chain around me as he kicked me. H kept kicking I got so pissed off the I started to melt his chain. I lifted and thrashed my arms and broke the chains surrounding me. I lept like a hellish demon onto Mohawk guy, dragged his body to the wall of a building and started slamming the bastard's into the wall 6 times.

Now for Buzzy over there. He rushed me, punching, ducking and weaving. I blocked his strikes and met his punches with a barrage of strikes. He ducked and grabbed onto my hair as he continued to punch me. I got so pissed off that I was breathing fire and all the hair on my head burst into flames. His hand was scorched. I was as mad as a raging demon. He punched and I caught his forearm. I smashed bones and spat flames as I lit his entire body on fire and then tossed him a aside. The last guy was the leader and I didn't care enough to block his blows. I used all my strength, pulled back, and smashed my right mace directly into his face breaking through all his defences and hurling him 30 feet. I spun my maces and they turned back into drumsticks. I calmed down and took a step homeward when I remember that I broke a glass at the diner. I need to go clean that up. I shook the glass out of my hair and cleaned my hair as best I could. I rushed into the diner and saw that the shards of glass were still on the floor.

I asked the male worker in a voice that showed my age if I could have a dustpan. I cleaned up the broken glass and asked the male worker if he saw any glass shards anywhere else. He said he didn't see any glass anywhere". I asked the male worker " Am I banned from this place." The male worker gave me a energy drink that was on the house. I remarked "I'll take that as a no." Gangs like that have been springing out ever since the Dubhmidan crime family was dismantled. I told him that the police and the ambulance would be their soon to pick them up because I called them using a payphone that I miraculously found and used a fake name and voice to anonymously tip off the police. The male worker could me that I had a cut on my cheek and the whites of my ears turned a strange reddish color. I lit a red flame with my index finger and brushed the cut on my cheek. The cut disappeared and I told him jokingly "What cut?" I also told him that the whites of my eyes change to a reddish color when I'm mad. I finished my beer/energy drink combo and got up out of my seat to leave. I heard a female voice scream "Thank You!" I turned around and the female server was standing two feet behind me and waving. I didn't know how to react to that. I think I was blushing. I finally made sense of what to say in a few seconds. I put my hand up and did a thumbs up and screamed back at her "YOU'RE WELCOME!" I heard her laugh at that as I left the dinner. I feel kinda giggy. Its definitely the caffeine. I feel like taking apart a car.

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the anti-climatic ending with the leader of the biker gang. I ran out of material:( I'm sorry. On the characterization of Wrench Boy. He is a pyromaniac that is more blatantly insane, crazy, and psychotic as shown by his brutal fighting style that involves breaking and smashing people's bones, choking people and searing people's flesh. He also doesn't like to block and actually lets people hit and is a berserker :always attacking, ignoring wounds, and drawing strength from anger. He's literally a hothead. He likes screaming, too. He also has bad grammar. His nicer guy comes into play when he starts the fight with a biker gang because a female server was being sexually harassed and he comes back to clean up the mess he made in the diner. His spinning the drumsticks to make his weapons appear is a nod to what drummers do something called stick tricks as they spin their drumstick and sometimes throw them into the air in a spinning motion and catching it if that makes any sense. He's also not suppose to drink caffeine, but that'll come into play later. The theme of Hoodie Boy would be a lot of intense drumming, a mocking guitar, and a faint bassline. The way I would describe his song is that of a raging volcano that intensifies in heat and starts chucking lava and stone. He also curses a lot so I'll pepper his lines with curse words. People will curse in my story. It's a break from the actual RWBY as RWBY is a very clean lipped type of show. I'll only do it if it fits the character as I don't curse very much. I have what I call "Virgin Ears". "Vergin Ears" are ears that aren't used to hearing people curse and I have "Virgin Ears". I'm trying to cure my "Virgin Ears" by watching the Rooster Teeth Podcasts and Rage Quit. The broken knees is a nod to the RWBY character (obviously) Nora as she screams "We break his legs!"**


End file.
